Moonlight lovers
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: A collection of oneshots of Catwoman/Selina and Batman/Bruce (a few Lemons later on) (From Batman animated series and Batman adventures)
1. Chapter 1

Catwoman sat atop a building gazing at the city lights. She was bored and had nothing to do but she couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious rogue she loved so dearly. Isis rubbed against her fondly to which she stroked him affectionately.

"A bit late for a midnight stroll isn't it" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Catwoman smiled "Don't you know cats are nocturnal? Night is the best time for us". She turned and gazed at her beloved caped crusader. How was it that every time they met he became more handsome.

"You mean when there are no security guards, no police and fewer people" Batman said firmly.

"Are you really going to suggest I committed a crime? I've been a good girl all evening...See" she said revealing empty hands.

Batman wasn't convinced "Empty your pockets..." he said firmly and then smirked "...or I will".

Catwoman got to her feet "I'd like to see you try Batman" she teased folding her arms across her chest.

Batman walked towards her and pulled her close to him by the waist and smiled "You were saying?".

Catwoman smiled "So now you wanna play" she said contentedly.

Batman wrapped his arms around her waist "I like to call it understanding your enemy" he said smirking.

Catwoman pressed herself against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck "I like it".

"I thought you might" Batman chuckled.

Catwoman gazed into his blue eyes lovingly. How was it possible for one man to be so gorgeous yet be so teasing towards her?

Those eyes of hers. They were greener than any ocean floor and more beautiful than any jewels in the world. How was it out of every woman in the world she was the most stunning?

Catwoman leaned towards him and kissed him passionately she never got tired of his touch. He was more exciting than any normal man she had ever met. This man was more surprising and romantic than the others.

Batman slid one of his hands higher up towards her back and returned her kiss. She was so beautiful yet so deadly. She was more stunning and surprising than most women who courted him and yet they always had to meet wearing masks.

**_meanwhile from another building_**

"Geez why doesn't he just marry her already it's so obvious that he wants her" Nightwing groaned.

"He flirts with loads of girls it doesn't mean he loves them" Batgirl snapped crossly.

Nightwing frowned "Give it up barb you know Bruce loves her the proof is in front of you" he said giving her his binoculars and pointing at them.

Batgirl felt a sharp pain in her chest. She did have a crush on Bruce but some part of her knew she would never be his.

**_back on rooftop_**

Catwoman pulled away smiling at him "That was nice".

Batman smiled at her "Selina...I was wondering...maybe when you're not stealing things we could.." he said awkwardly but she put a finger to his lips.

Catwoman smiled "I free next Friday...Bruce" she teased winking at him.

Batman smirked "I'll hold you to it".

"See you later Batman" Catwoman teased and then threw her whip at a building across from them. Before leaving she blew a kiss at him and then leapt from the roof and swung away into the night.

Batman watched her leave and then watched her back. He whistled impressed by her acrobatics. She didn't half have moves not to mention fit wonderfully into her suit; it made her curves look gorgeous.


	2. C2: Tricks in love

Catwoman was leaned against a wall painfully. She had been shot in the side after stealing a priceless jewel called "The Cats eye". It was a green emerald encased in a gold seal cut into the shape of an eye. She clutched her side wishing she could make the pain stop. Going to the hospital would only get her arrested and she wasn't willing to give up her treasures.

"Selina" a firm but gentle voice said from beside her.

She looked to see Batman standing on the roof edge with a concerned expression. She could feel her heart race just looking at him "Hi Batman" she said deviously.

Batman approached her swiftly and knelt down beside her. He peered at her wound and frowned "This is pretty bad you need to go to a hospital" he said firmly.

"No..." Catwoman said sharply.

Batman frowned "Selina you'll die without proper medical attention" he said sternly.

Catwoman smiled "Take me to my hideout and you'll find medical equipment and medicine" she said defiantly.

Batman hesitated but as long as he could help her he was willing to obey. He picked her up bridal style in his arms and then scaled down the wall using his bat-wire.

As they reached the car Batman sat her in the passenger seat and then got in himself and sped off into the night.

As they sped along Batman glanced at her worriedly. She had fallen asleep but mumbled in pain a couple of times as she moved.

"She may be a criminal..." Batman thought to himself "But she's still human".

**_At hideout_**

Selina lay on her bed weakly. It felt nice to be able to lean against her pillows and soft mattress rather than a hard brick wall.

Batman had been forced to remove her cat suit in order to tend to her wound. He was sowing the wound up with a needle and thread carefully.

"I appreciate this Batman I really do" She said gently.

Batman stopped stitching the wound and then applied alcohol wipes to disinfect the wound.

"OW!" Hissed Selina she glared at him crossly "That hurts Y'know!" she snapped.

Batman frowned "It's supposed to" he said gruffly.

"I didn't mean to get shot it was an accident!" She hissed.

Batman applied a gauze to her wound then looked up at her "That's not good enough!" he snapped and pulled her into a kiss.

Selina's eyes widened in shock but she eventually closed them and returned his kiss. She never got over how soft his lips were and how passionate he was.

Batman pulled away and hugged her "If I lost you...I would NEVER forgive myself" he said bitterly.

Catwoman smiled and pushed him away gazing into his blue eyes "I'm sorry Batman I never meant to get injured but I got careless" she said softly.

"You really scared me Selina" he said firmly.

Selina smiled "I know...I'm sorry" she said kissing his cheek.

"You promise you'll be ok?" he said uneasily.

Selina nodded "Yes..." she said solemnly "I'll have to lay low for a few days though" she chuckled.

Batman smiled "I'll be off then" he said turning to leave but not before saying "Take care of yourself".

After he left Selena pulled the Cat's eye from under her suit and smiled "It was worth it" she said contentedly.

**_Later_**

Bruce was sat in his room with a glass of wine after a shower. He was thinking deeply about Selina and how seriously she had been hurt.

"She's getting too careless" He sighed heavily.

"Hey Bruce" Tim said bursting in suddenly.

"What is it?" he said curiously.

"A rare emerald called the cat's eye jewel was stolen earlier this evening" Tim said sternly.

"Stolen but when..." he said thoughtfully and remembered Catwoman and smirked. He chuckled to himself as the realization hit him.

"Something funny?" Tim said innocently.

Bruce smiled "Just thinking of a joke Tim".


	3. C3: Kitty love

Selina was sat on her couch comfortably. She had just finished her dinner of baked fish with vegetables and was now finishing her glass of wine.

Isis and her many other cats were eating their dinner happily. Every so often they licked their lips before beginning to eat again and when finished a few rubbed against her legs.

"Settle down you guys eat your food and then I'll play with you" Selina giggled playfully.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door to which she sighed heavily. She got to her feet slowly weaving through her furry friends and padded towards the door.

"Who is it?" She said politely but in a suspicious tone. She was always careful when opening her door as she had many enemies due to being a cat lover.

"It's me" Bruce said from the other side of the door in a stern but flirtatious manner.

Selina's eyes widened in shock. She quickly ran to the mirror and fixed her hair; she unbuttoned 2 of her blouse fastening and dusted off her skirt. She may have been a wealthy debutante but if you got it flaunt it. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. As she saw him more clearly a cheeky smile spread across her face and her green eyes glittered with mischief.

"Good evening" Bruce said casually. He reached out for her left hand and kissed it gently.

"Nice to see you Bruce but I must say this is unexpected. Did you need something I just finished dinner" she said coyly.

"Just wanted to see how you are. It's been a while since we last went out together" Bruce said gently and came closer to her.

The pair went silent and gazed at one another gently. How was it they were both so amazing and yet never became a couple officially?

Selina didn't know what it was about him but she loved him. His dark soft hair, His deep brown eyes, his toned muscular figure or that deep sexy voice. She knew his secret as Batman but she kept it to herself as it made flirting more exciting.

Bruce couldn't put his finger on it but she made him feel alive. Her soft blonde hair, her wild green eyes, her sexy slender figure and well proportioned breasts, but above all her soft silky voice. He knew her secret as Catwoman but despite being a criminal he never stopped thinking about her.

"Would you like to come in?" Selina said sweetly. She batted her big green eyes at him enticing him further.

Bruce swallowed nervously and pulled at his collar "Of course" he said shyly his cheeks turning a little red.

Selina invited him inside with a smile. One he was inside she shut the door and fastened the lock to make sure they were not interrupted.

Bruce walked into the sitting room and dodged her cats and perched atop the couch. Her home was amazing but cat's were everywhere.

"Care for wine?" Selina said patiently. She was stood next to the kitchen so why not and if he got drunk it would get exciting.

"I can have 1 I suppose" Bruce said politely.

Selina walked into the kitchen and was gone for about 20 minutes. She came back with 2 bottles of white and a spare wine glass.

"Selina I..." Bruce said unsure of her gratitude.

"Oh hush. We barely see each other and you know I'm better company than those other gold diggers" Selina said defiantly.

Bruce chuckled and rubbed his eyes. She was right as per usual but that was expected from her.

Selina placed the 2 glasses on the table and poured them both some wine. She had the second bottle put on ice to keep it cold.

"So how have you been?" Bruce said casually.

Selina sighed heavily "I've been fighting for 2 years to get those idiots at Gaicorp to allow me to open the tiger and leopard sanctuary but to no avail. They're being stubborn jackasses with their head up their ass" she said crossly.

Bruce sipped his wine. He admired her love for cats and how far she was willing to go to protect them. The only issue was it got her in danger or just trouble with the authorities.

Selina sipped her wine and then smiled cheekily "But life isn't all bad…" she said turning to Bruce.

Bruce felt his heart race under his chest. She had that mischievous look in his eye and he knew what it meant.

Selina moved closer to Bruce and placed her hand on his lap leaning against his muscular arms. He was so warm and he smelled of that cologne she loved.

Bruce placed down his wine glass and got up quickly. He knew where this was headed and wasn't going to fall for her tricks. She was a stunning woman whom he was undoubtedly attracted to but she was also a wanted criminal and infamous cat burglar.

As he reached the door and tried to turn the door he found it was locked. Obviously she had locked it before hand to make sure he couldn't escape.

"Locked...I should have known" Bruce groaned as he held the door knob in his hand. He was impressed by her intelligence.

"Sorry Bruce but I NEEDED to see you. I expected you'd try and run off so I decided to take chances" Selina teased a large smirk appearing on her face.

Bruce turned to face her and eyed her up and down cautiously without speaking a word. He liked what she was wearing and could feel a faint blush tickling his cheeks.

She was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top and black tight leggings that reached her knees. Atop it she was wearing a grey cardigan wrap and her blonde hair was loose and fell to her shoulders.

"My, My Bruce is that a blush I see" Selina teased playfully stroking his cheek gently.

"Perhaps" Bruce said shyly pulling at his collar.

Selina pressed herself against his muscular toned chest. She allowed her arms to snake around his waist and breathed in his familiar scent of cologne and male scent. He was so precious to her but her lifestyle as a criminal was a problem for them.

Bruce placed his hands upon her shoulders and pushed her away gently. He gazed into her green eyes gently admiring their beauty. He loved her so much but their duties and beliefs kept them apart.

Selina's eyes became gentle but filled with sadness "Please Bruce..." she begged desperately.

"Selina..." Bruce said painfully. When she gave him that look he couldn't resist her charms.

"For once can't you FORGET about our status and just look at me as a WOMAN!" she snapped bitterly.

Bruce felt a sharp pain in his chest. When he looked past her being a criminal he saw a stunning woman with a huge heart and many dreams. He admired her for her beliefs but was drawn to her by instinct and desire.

Bruce gave her a stern look "If I do this I won't be able to hold back" He warned.

Selina smirked "Good. I've always wanted to see your bad side" she teased.

The pair leaned towards each other and shared a passionate kiss. There were no tongues involved simply kisses. They held each other tightly and enjoyed being intimate.

Bruce felt his heart race and is mind blank out. She smelled so sweet and fragrant; she was wearing that perfume he loved so much. She was softer than he remembered and yet so fragile in his hands.

Selina felt her heart leap like a wild cat pouncing on its prey. His lips were so soft and delicious just like she always imagined. His build was strong and toned which she loved about him.

Isis watched from the couch but did not intervene. She could sense her master was happy so she left them alone but felt inclined to watch.

**_a couple of minutes later_**

Selina was sprawled on the couch clinging to Bruce while revelling in his touch and kissing him deeply. Her bottoms has been removed and were tossed onto the coffee table, her shirt was still on but a strap had slipped in a sexy manner and her hair was a mess.

Bruce was pressed against her but holding her lovingly. He was kissing her while stroking her soft skin as if it was made of the finest silk. He had removed his shirt, tie and blazer which were tossed over the TV. His hair was somewhat messy but he didn't care.

Selina pulled away briefly gazing into his blue eyes gently "I've missed you so much Bruce. If only we could be together like this more often".

Bruce felt pain and sadness fill his heart but his love and passion for her was stronger. He stroked her cheek gently "Ssh Selina. Don't talk about that now".

Selina hugged him tightly. She loved him so much and it was so unfair that they had to be apart. Part of her wanted to settle down with him and bear his children; the other half wished to be free and continue to shine. It was so hard and she had never loved anyone like this before.

Bruce stroked her hair gently in a consoling manner. He pulled her closer to him and stroked her back gently. She was shaking slightly and he hated seeing her upset but knew how hard it was for her. He was a crime fighting hero who loved his city and her even more so; The other half was mad that she had to be a criminal and a beautiful one at that.

Selina smiled sadly a gentle tear spilling over "You'd better go. Alfred will be wondering where you are" she said in a pained yet kind voice.

Bruce tilted her head back "Don't give up Selina. Some day we WILL be together we just need to fix the trouble around us" he said encouragingly.

Selina sighed heavily "So optimistic. I hope so Bruce because I don't know how much longer I can share you with other women and your enemies" she said bravely.

Bruce kissed her upon the forehead and smiled "As long as you're willing to" he said tenderly.

**_Later_**

Bruce climbed into the Limo wearily. His heated moment with Selina had taken more out of him than he expected. He loved her deeply but wanted to know the world was safe before he claimed her.

"Have fun Master Bruce" Alfred said cheekily.

"We just talked Alfred" Bruce lied turning red.

"Now sir don't take me for a fool. You smell of her perfume, your face is flushed, you took longer than expected and your suit is a mess" Alfred scolded.

Bruce chuckled there really was no way of getting past him. He closed the limo door "Take me home Alfred" he said firmly but in a kind tone.

"Very good sir" Alfred said politely and began to drive off.

Before they pulled away Bruce peered up at her window. He could just make out her silhouette but nothing more. Even if it killed him he would make a place for them as soon as he felt it was safe.

**_Inside apartment_**

Selina watched the car pull away her heart heavy and filled with sadness. She loved him so much but they were always apart. Be it the law or enemies something always got in their way.

Isis padded up to her master and began winding her way in-between her master's legs. A loud purr escaped her and she didn't hesitate to meow either.

Selina knelt down and picked up Isis and then instead of getting up she just sat there. She stroked her soft fur gently.

Isis purred louder and licked her master's hand affectionately and rubbed against her face.

"Oh Isis..." Selina sighed sadly "If only I could be free enough to be with him".


	4. C4: A night to remember

**Sorry for the late update**

**I have been REALLY busy with college and other crap so I haven't been able to update**

**Hope you like and please review**

**GothGirl3000**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Gotham. The moon was glowing brightly in the sky like a giant white orb with the stars glowing all around. Owls were hooting loudly in the tree's for all to hear.

It had gotten chillier in temperature as autumn was bearing down upon them. Not many animals were showing their faces around town and preferred to keep warm by the fire. The colder months were not kind to furry creatures so they kept away from the outside world.

Selina was sat on a bench quietly enjoying a cup of coffee. Most people would be afraid of the night but she was not. She loved the night as it made her feel more ALIVE inside and her primal nature was more dominant.

"Bit late for you to be out isn't it?" a deep voice said playfully.

Selina smiled deviously. She knew that voice too well and who it belonged to "I like it. Its more exciting during the night anyway" she teased.

Bruce appeared from the shadows behind her. He was wearing his usual work suit but due to the chilly weather he was also wearing a trench coat and scarf for warmth.

Selina was wearing a cream trench coat and black scarf. Underneath was a red short poufy sleeved blouse and a black pencil skirt with a upper thigh length slit on the left side. She had decided to wear black stockings to keep her legs warm but was still wearing black stiletto's.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you home?" Bruce asked politely. He had missed speaking with her and wanted to catch up.

Selina looked up at him mischievously her green eyes twinkling "Are you hitting on me Bruce?" she teased playfully.

Bruce smirked. She was very good at playing games with him but he wasn't going to fall for it tonight "It's a secret" he teased back winking at her.

Selina was impressed by his bold front. Usually he was so bashful and quiet but she liked this more dominant side. It aroused and excited her more than usual which was new to her.

She got to her feet slowly and dusted herself off. At a time like this is paid to look good ESPECIALLY when around Bruce Wayne. Slowly she reached out and took a hold of his arm "Lead the way Bruce" she said smiling genuinely.

Bruce smiled to himself proudly. This would be a night to remember and that was something he couldn't deny. He had secretly been longing to meet with her again as it had been sometime since he last saw her.

**_Later_**

Bruce and Selina were sat in the backseat of his limousine. They kept stealing glances of each other and smiling to themselves. It had been sometime since they last spoke so there was a lot of tension between them.

"How have you been Miss Kyle? It has been sometime since we last saw you" Alfred said politely making conversation. Leaving it to Bruce to talk would take forever so he had to initiate.

"I have been well thank you Alfred. Work has been a bit stressful but what can you expect?" Selina said politely. It took her very little time to work out what Alfred was up to and it amused her.

"Indeed Miss Kyle. Master Bruce has been swamped with work. He has been dealing with business deals all week I have had to persuade him to take some time off" Alfred explained sternly.

"I see. Such as?..." Selina asked curiously. It was rare that Bruce talked about his work life so of course she was going to become interested about it.

"A couple of companies wanted to build businesses on area's where animal sanctuaries were" Bruce explained sternly. He may have been a business man himself but he believed in fair planning and kindness to others involved.

Selina's eyes widened in shock. It disgusted her how heartless some people could be but the fact that Bruce was fighting against it meant he CARED. Slowly she reached out and took hold of his hand. She gripped it tightly in her own enjoying being able to touch him.

Bruce was slightly taken aback by this but didn't push her away. He turned to face her and gazed into her green eyes solemnly. Many times had he dreamed about her since they last were together but he wasn't going to say so.

Selina smiled at him gently "Thank you Bruce. You don't know how much that means to me" she said fondly. It was rare to find a guy who cared about animals as much as she did and she was happy about it.

Bruce smiled back. She was a kind, dedicated and considerate woman and he wished more people could be like her. It was just a shame people didn't take her seriously or just wanted to date her for her influence and money.

"Excuse me Master Bruce but we have arrived at Miss Kyle's apartment" Alfred apologized kindly. He didn't want them to part ways so soon but there was little he could do about it.

A sad sigh escaped the pairs lips. They didn't want to part ways yet but it seemed that fate thought otherwise. They needed to see more of each other but their lives got in the way of that.

"I'll see you again sometime" Selina said kindly. She hated to leave him so soon but her pets needed feeding and Isis would be missing her.

"I'm free Friday. We could go out for dinner and catch up" Bruce suggested kindly. He wanted to see her more and enjoy her company. At least at a restaurant they could be ALONE together.

Selina smiled warmly. He was such a sweet guy but too many women wanted him for themselves "I would like that very much Bruce" she said contently. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek as a way of thanking him.

She then opened the limousine door and waved goodbye to him kindly before parting ways. After that she made her way inside the building and up to her apartment.

The car pulled away and Bruce sighed heavily. He had wanted so badly to kiss her back but that would have been awkward in front of Alfred.

"Shall I put your dinner plans on the schedule sir?" Alfred said kindly.

Bruce smiled "Yes Alfred that would be most helpful" he said gratefully. At last he was going on a PROPER date with her rather than just talking to her in small anecdotes.

He would have to get some kind of gift to be polite. A bunch of flowers seemed to be in order but what kind would she like?

Alfred smiled mischievously "I shall make an order for some roses nearer the time".

Bruce chuckled to himself. It seemed Alfred already knew what he was thinking before he had to say it.

**_In apartment_**

Selina removed her stiletto's from her aching feet and sighed pleasantly as she felt the soft carpet under her. She took great pains to look good but to attract Bruce it was worth the discomfort.

Suddenly Isis approached her mewing happily. She had missed her master greatly and sought her affection. Slowly she wound her way around Selina's legs and began purring loudly.

"Isis did you miss mummy?" She cooed happily kneeling down to pick her up. She loved all her cats equally but Isis was her partner in crime so she was a tad more important.

Isis mewed happily and rubbed against her master's face. She had missed her company and spending time with her.

Selina got to her feet and walked toward the sofa to relax. She enjoyed having this alone time with her feline friends but more importantly the personal space.

There was no doubt she was attracted to Bruce physically and sexually but she needed to prove she was the dominant one. If he was in control then in wouldn't be as fun between them. The thought of messing with Bruce was rather amusing "Let the games begin" Selina chuckled to herself.


End file.
